otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Facts
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The Sanctuary Senate gathers to consider whether to exile - or cryogenically freeze - the foes aboard the colony vessel... Senate Chamber Tiered bleachers are divided into three sections for spectators by two descending aisles that lead down into the well of this spacious chamber. Bluish-white spotlights are aimed from the rafters at the large ovular wooden table at the bottom of the well. The table is surrounded by thinly padded chairs that are reserved for the senators who consider legislation aboard Sanctuary. Microphones and data displays are arrayed around the table, with speakers and large viewscreens providing the sound and visuals to the onlookers in the stands. Sun Apr 02 15:33:05 2652 Contents: Exits: Engineer Jest'liana Port Senator Drezin Imperator Sharpeye Guildmaster Falkenberg Small Battleship Eye Mordecai Vice Chair Gumble Chairperson Teel Vid-Panel - 5924 Teel nods slowly, then raps her gavel on the table. "Okay, Senate meetin is open fer session." She looks over at the Vice Chair. "You got minutes or somethin, Gumble?" Gumble nods and stands up a bit taller, "MMMMmmmmmm yes, madam chairman....to save...time....I have typed them up and displayed them on your datascreens. It is just a matter of approving them..." Gumble peers around, "Mmmmmmm I motion to accept the minutes as entered..." Rainhawk arrives from Command Quarter . Rainhawk has arrived. Rainhawk makes his way toward his seat at the central table. Gumble looks up, "Ah...Senator Rainhawk, good of you to come. We have just begun our...mmmmm.....proceedings..." Teel pores over the minutes, then looks up and smiles as Rainhawk enters. Rainhawk returns the smile. "My apologies for the tardiness." Gumble looks around, "Do we have a second to accept the minutes? MMmmmMMM? Rainhawk looks about, "I second it." Teel looks at the other senators. "No questions?" Mordecai shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Gumble nods, "MMmmmmmmm it has been moved and seconded...", he looks over to Teel, "...shall we vote to accept them then?...." Teel nods. "Yeah. All in favor, say Aye." Rainhawk says, "Aye." Mordecai says, "Aye." Gumble says, "Aye" Drezin bobs his snout, "Aye." Falkenberg struggles to contain a yawn. Jacob puts a fist to his mouth and coughs. Teel shrugs. "Okay, minutes accepted. Next." Jest'liana glances over to Falkenberg and smiles slyly. She murmurs something. Gumble looks around for two people in particular, but they no where to be seen. His eyes scan the audience, then rest on Teel, "MMMmmmm I'm afraid we cannot have our committee report today...as both committee heads are absent...mmmm" Rainhawk frowns. Teel nods. "Okay. We'll see if they got anythin over the week. What's next, then?" Jacob grabs his briefcase, pulls it onto his lap, works the combination and flips the case open. Gumble reports from the screen, "Ermmmmmmm...Old Business...first up....Fagin...." he looks back to Senator McGrath smiling. "Getting the big one out of the way first...." Falkenberg sits up a bit at that. Jacob takes a datapad from the briefcase, then closes and locks the briefcase, setting it aside. His eyes go back to the Senate. Teel dryly says, "Good. Okay. Don't expect ta get through anythin else today, then." Gumble glances back at Teel, "mmmm we cannot put it off any further...." Teel nods. "I know." She looks around the room, then up at Jacob Gettleman. Rainhawk indicates to Teel that he'd like to speak. Jacob wiggles his fingers in a slight wave at Teel, smiling greasily. Teel nods to Rainhawk. Rainhawk leans into the microphone, "Is it possible for someone to list the charges brought against Fagin by the various governments, or has no one contacted the Colonial Police about them?" Falkenberg chortles. Falkenberg leans over and murmurs something to Jest. Gumble glances back to Senator MacGrath and murmurs softly, "MMMMmmmmm do we have the Vanguard report yet? Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "Charges...they want... list... charges... How..." Teel looks around the room. "Anybody? I open this one question up to the public. Anybody out there gotta charge against these guys?" Falkenberg laughs. Jacob stands and raises a hand. "Madame Chairperson, exactly *which* jurisdiction is going to end up trying them for these crimes, if there is a trial? Can you people just get to the point and vote on exile, *then* worry about a trial if necessary?" Jest'liana smiles very slowly, "How much time have you got, Madame Chairwoman. You have at least four counts of murder. Directly." Gumble heaves a sigh and buries his head behind his datascreen, shaking it from side to side. Falkenberg chuckles. "Piracy. Smuggling. Conspiracy. Bribery. Assassination. Attempted assassination. Trafficing in illegal technology....I'm amazed more of you aren't familiar with all of this." Teel smiles. "Okay. Thanks, Jacob. And thanks Jest." She nods slowly. "We're opening the vote on exile then." Jacob nods, taking his seat. Mordecai glances toward Teel. "Discussion first, I hope?" Gumble turns back to Teel, "MMMMM Yes...we must discuss the matter first before recklessly voting...mmmmm" Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "... think... know... bastard..." Teel nods to Mordecai. "Yep, Eye. Actually, I want Jacob ta tell us /exactly/ what exile would mean, so we know what that would mean." Jest'liana whispers to Falkenberg. Gumble shakes his head again, "MMMMmmmm begging you parrrrdon, madam chairwoman....but that is up to us....to define....that is the purpose for discussion..." Jacob stands again, smiling tightly. "Quite simply, Madame Chairperson, exile would entail placing the three individuals on a habitable world - they can fend for themselves - without means to leave that world. Yptarn would be my recommendation." Jest'liana snorts. Teel nods. "Aight, now we discuss it. Who wants ta speak first?" Falkenberg has reconnected. Falkenberg has partially disconnected. Rainhawk raises a hand, "My epistle to the Senate contains my thoughts thus far on the matter." Gumble raises a paw. Mordecai glances toward Gumble. Teel nods to Gumble, then rubs the back of her neck. Ebonpelt arrives from Command Quarter . Ebonpelt has arrived. Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "... exile him?... him to... of one of... and... that... police won't be... days. I... the..." Gumble leans forward into the microphone, "MMMMmmmmmMMMMmmmm the options which Senator Rainhawk has adequately drawn up seem to suggest the obvious course of action...Let us look at them-M...Exile....Capital Punish-ment-T...Incarceration-N...each presenting it's own difficulty...but the question exile does mean that Fagin will be free...and out of the hands of justice...a matter which several civilians have already spoken publicly against...mmmmmmmm" Ebonpelt slips as quietly as possible into her seat at the central table. Mordecai raises a hand slightly. Jest'liana whispers to Falkenberg. Teel types a little, then says, "Go head, Eye." Gumble continues, "MMMmmm Capital Punishment-T is a situation in itself would present more difficulties...the question is whether the justice deserved to be presented on this man be handed down...back in our own world should be done..." Gumble steps back and smiles to Mordecai politely nodding his head Mordecai stands, steepling his fingers before himself, and then regards his fellow senators in turn. "We appear to be allowing ourselves to be ruled by emotion - a sense of vengeance, a desire for justice. Exile to some is unacceptable because...why? Because it puts Lord Fagin and his ilk out of sight and out of mind? If we keep them aboard, the threat posed by their "minions" is hardly reduced. If we kill them, certainly it is likely to cause repercussions. When it comes to handing out this "justice," I would share the attorney's concern about which jurisdiction would determine their fate. The Demarians have their own justice, as do the Mystics, as do the Nalls - and everyone, it seems to me, wants a piece of these people. Might it not be wiser to simply exile these people to a world, condemn them to *this* universe so that we might go on with our lives and return to our own universe?" Jest'liana mutters to Falkenberg, "... knew..." Ebonpelt looks around looks around, somewhat bewildered for a few moments, before fixing her gaze on Mordecai. By the end of his speech, she's frowning. Mordecai takes his seat, keeping his fingers steepled. Falkenberg shakes his head and sighs. He murmurs, "He's a creature of the Fringe. He should face justice, Fringe style, not from some Consortium world." Teel says, "Falk, not yer turn." Rainhawk frowns as well. Falkenberg glances upward quickly, not aware he was speaking loudly enough to be heard on the floor. Jest'liana raises her hand a little, "Teel, is this open for Non-Senator opinion? If properly recognized by the chair?" Gumble turns to the crowd, "MMMmm there will be a time for public statements to be given....we will alert you when that time comes...mmmm" Ebonpelt raises her own hand. Teel recognizes Ebonpelt, twirling her gavel. Ebonpelt says, "If we consign the prisoners to this universe, we consign them to the Hive Mind. Do we really WANT to give the Hive Mind pawns of the calibre of Fagin and his associates? I would suggest that we do not. EVER." Mordecai glances toward Ebonpelt. "The Hive Mind has resumed residence in our universe as well, Senator." Sharpeye raises a paw. Ebonpelt says, "So you recommend leaving them somewhere where we stand NO chance of keeping an eye on them?" Mordecai smiles faintly. "No. If you wish to stay, by all means, do." Teel quirks a brow at Mordecai's words, then nods. "Sharpeye's turn." Rainhawk looks over in Drezin's direction, attempting to gauge a response. Ebonpelt scowls at Mordecai, then shakes her head slightly. Drezin watches the proceedings, then raises his own clawed hand. Sharpeye twitches a whisker. "Alright. You say exile is a viable solution because they will be left here to 'fend for themselves', and will not pose a threat to Sanctuary, right? Well, that reasoning is flawed. They are *not* alone here, and will not be fending for themselves. They will make allies. And they *will* come back. And we *will* regret having let them off the hook. Fagin is a threat to us no matter where he is. As long as he remains alive, the people aboard this vessel are in danger." Ebonpelt nods firmly, raising her hand once more. Jest'liana mutters to Falkenberg, "I do... philosophy sometimes.." Teel is keeping herself blankfaced and neutral. "Drezin, then Ebonpelt." Drezin stands and leans forward to the michrophone. "I must say one thing. I no sure whether we should keep them aboard or whether they should be left on another planet. I just say, I be tired of fear. I be tired of hearing my people in danger. First was Buchanan. Now this Fagin becomes a threat. This is Sanctuary. And my interpritation of the name be that we should be safe." Falkenberg nods approvingly to Sharpeye. Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "... certainly... more... the... of..." Mordecai tilts his head slightly at Sharpeye. "Then you would execute these men?" Teel says, "It's Ebonpelt's turn." Rainhawk glares over at Mordecai when he speaks out of turn. Mordecai seems unfazed by the consternation of others. Sharpeye turns a light gaze toward Mordecai. "Indeed I would." Mordecai nods curtly to Sharpeye. "Thank you for your candor." Gumble holds up a paw, "MMMmmmm gentlemen please!...." he nods to Ebonpelt. Sharpeye gives a slight inclination of his head before turning toward Ebonpelt. Ebonpelt nods her thanks to Teel and Gumble. "For my part, I wouldn't.... I believe that, whoever these people are, they deserve a full trial. Otherwise we are merely acting as vengeful vigilantes - not upholders and respecters of the law. I also do not believe that killing these people should be our chief priority. Is it not possible for us to securely detain them until we returnto our own universe? Falkenberg sighs and shakes his head. Mordecai smiles enigmatically. "Where they might yet become tools of the Ri'Kammi?" Gumble types away at his keypad, then raises a paw. Ebonpelt scowls angrily at Mordecai. "So we leave them here to _guarantee_ that they become pawns, rather than keeping them securely under lock and key?" Mordecai arches an eyebrow. "How is leaving them on *Yptarn* a guarantee of that?" Jest'liana mutters to Falkenberg, "Their... to kill,... seem... are willing... someone... /has/... exile." Sharpeye twitches a whisker. "Look, this is not a case of vengence or justice. This is a matter of the safety and well-being of the people aboard Sanctuary. They are a threat to that. It is my sworn duty to see that threat taken care of." Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "... that... to... exiled, too." Ebonpelt ignores Mordecai, looking to Sharpeye. "But we must try them appropriately...." Mordecai sighs, steepling his fingers. "The only guarantee against them becoming anyone's pawn, or posing some kind of threat, is execution. You have stated that this is not agreeable with you, although the Imperator sees it as a solution. I would argue that killing them does not bring back those they have killed. And keeping them means we must continue supplying them with food and water that should more fairly go to law abiding individuals." Teel just sits back. Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "They... he... all.... many... them of the..." Gumble coughs slightly and proceeds, "MMMmmmm for that matter...how would leaving them on Yptarn not also....guarantee their deaths as well...You have just said how you were opposed to killing them-M...that is no different...On the other hand if they were incarcerated within our confines and separated from each other, they could be more easily guarded, yet protected from harm, thus appeasing both your statutes Mordecai. It is not practical even to say "Out of sight out of mind" for that is just a way of avoiding the issue...: Mordecai glances toward Gumble. "Exile on Yptarn does not guarantee their deaths, and it frees up supplies for others." Mordecai says, "I believe what I said was they could fend for themselves." Falkenberg yawns, a bit loudly. Rainhawk continues to listen attentively, a finger upon his chin pensively. Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "Only Sharpeye GETS..." Jest'liana nods slowly. Ebonpelt leans over to whisper to Sharpeye. Ebonpelt whispers to Sharpeye. Sharpeye whispers to Ebonpelt. Rainhawk raises a hand. Gumble turns back to Senator MacGrath, "MMMMmmmm Madam I believe it is time to open the floor to public comment....in an orderly fashion of course...mmmmmmmm" Jest'liana stretches back, waiting. Gumble has partially disconnected. Ebonpelt whispers to Sharpeye. Teel nods. "Okay. Anybody wanna say somethin, go fer it." Falkenberg raises a hand Gumble raises a quick paw, "MMMmmm but first raise your hand to be addressed..." Teel says, "Go head, Falk." Ebonpelt raises a hand, too. Rainhawk's hand is still raised. Falkenberg clears his throat. "I am distressed by what I hear here. You are all trying to apply your different cultural senses of justice to a man who has no sense of it himself. Consider that his attorney, clearly at his instruction, WANTS exile, rather than a trial. There are many in this universe Fagin could ally with besides the Hivers... Jacob chuckles at Falkenberg. "I want exile because I see no hope for a fair trial." Teel smacks her forehead. "Dang. Go head, Rain, then Ebon. Sorry you guys." Rainhawk leans into the microphone, "Thank you. As I suggested in my letter to the Senate, exile on Yptarn does not guarantee that these men will stay on Yptarn. They have allies aboard this ship, undoubtedly -- allies that have ships which know the way to Yptarn just as we do. There is nothing to prevent these allies from bringing Fagin and his cohort back to this ship. There is no way to guarantee that the exile will be permanent, and therefore this solution should be simply ruled out." The man leans back in his chair. Falkenberg says, "And there are senses of justice other than those represented here. Including one kind Fagin understands. Fringe justice. There are many on this ship who would solve this problem for this senate, without any of you bloodying your hands. Remove your protection of Fagin, and within days, if not hours, his fate will trouble you no more. And it will be a fate he brought on himself."" Jacob jerks a thumb at Falkenberg. "He made my point for me. Exile is the *only* answer." Sharpeye quirks a whisker. "Actually, there is one other option that has not been discussed." Mordecai glances toward Sharpeye. Falkenberg shakes his head. "No, Gettleman. Your client's swift death is the only answer." Jacob ahs and nods to Falkenberg. "I'll want the Senate to issue a restraining order against this man." Falkenberg chortles. Ebonpelt growls at Jacob. "Be silent, both of you, or you'll both be gagged for contempt of process." Teel says, "Ebon, you have somethin ta add, right?" Sharpeye quirks his lips. "We could stick them in cryofreeze with a ten year time-lock and failsafe. If the cryo units are deactivated before the timelock period ends, the units self destruct." Jacob quirks an eyebrow at Ebonpelt. "Isn't that for the chair to declare?" Jest'liana raises her hand, content to keep it up for however long it takes the process to get to her. Ebonpelt nods to Teel, jerking a thumb at Sharpeye. "His suggestion. I like it." Falkenberg mutters to Jest'liana, "... get... I'll..." Teel raps her gavel. "Jest is speaking now." Ebonpelt says, "And can we have Jacob silenced, please? We can't allow this to becomea pre-trial...." Mordecai nods to Sharpeye. "I cannot disagree with that proposal." Falkenberg stands and moves for the exit. Falkenberg steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Falkenberg has left. Jest'liana nods to Falkenberg. "While, Falkenberg might have been a little vehement, he has a point. Keeping this on Fagin for the moment, and Volstov. They are not Mystics, who will settle down on a world of exile and contemplate their navels and their sins. They are not Consortium members, who will sit behind bars and try to reform to get back into society. They are /Fringers/. That is their culture. You can't forget that. Fagin has made his /own/ laws for too long to be guided by yours. You don't want to kill him, cause that seems harsh to you. Tell your children then, why you are letting a man who values life as nothing, the /ability/ to take theirs." Jacob rolls his eyes. "No jurisdiction in the world can claim a handle on this case. Volstov *was* a Consortium citizen, last I heard." Ebonpelt casts a pleading look at Teel. Sharpeye looks toward Jacob. "In that case, Volstov has committed treason against the Vanguard, and should be executed immediately. Or I believe that is the policy, in any case." Ebonpelt says, "Don't let Gettleman turn this into a trial. You're just playing his game...." Jacob smiles slightly. "And the Ungstiri will claim he has committed crimes against them. Yes, yes, yes. Pick a jurisdiction. Whatever fits your ends, yes?" Teel sighs. "Please raise yer hand before you speak. An everythin said here is public record, so Jacob's words are gonna be picked apart before there is any trial. If there is one." Gumble lifts his nose, "MMMmmmm Mr. Gettleman, I must ask you to remain silent unless you are called upon to speak.....this IS a Senate hearing after all...." Jacob laughs. "Oh, yes, the credibility here is speaking volumes." He makes a zipping motion across his mouth. Ebonpelt shrugs, smiling ferally at Jacob. Gumble turns back to the table and raises a paw. Teel twirls her gavel. "Okay, anybody got anythin else ta say? Cause I'm thinkin we're bout ready fer a vote? Gumble?" Sharpeye raises his hand. Gumble says, "MMmmmm Sharpeye, do have more information on this Cryogenic process....do we have the required staff aboard to accomplish such a task? I must say I am not too thrilled about the instant death part...mmmm"" Jacob raises his eyebrows, then looks down at his datapad. He begins tapping away, as if making computations. Sharpeye nods. "I ask that the council consider cryofreeze as an option. We can bring in a doctor and cryo specialist to consult." Teel says, "Okay. But only if the vote is against exile. Which is what we're discussin."" Jacob smiles wryly as he finishes the computations. He glances down toward the Senate table, then back at the datapad. Speaking mostly to himself, although those directly nearby might hear him, he says, "Ten years. Hell, the contingency fees alone will keep me fed and clothed. Nicely." Teel rubs the back of her neck. "Okaaaay. Are we gonna vote on exile now, or what?" Rainhawk nods his head. Gumble clears his throat before approaching the microphone, "MMMMmmmmadam Chairwoman, and honored Senators, I move that we abandon the idea of Exile and instead transport Fagin, Volstov, and Buchanon back with us to our own world in some as of yet undetermined secure fashion.....mmmm...." Rainhawk says, "We should at least vote against exile first, Senator Gumble." Sharpeye sighs. "Let's just take the yays and nays and get on with it." Teel raps her gavel. "Aight. All those in favor of exiling Fagin, Volstov, and Buchanan, say Aye." Sharpeye says, "Nay." Mordecai sighs. "Aye." Gumble grabs his head...."MMmmm that was not what the motion was...and besides it was not seconded....mmmm" Jest'liana laughs very quietly. Teel gets a note from a Grimlahdi. Opening it, she says, "An Drezin says Aye as well." She looks at Gumble. "We're votin on the original motion, not yours." Rainhawk says, "Nay." Gumble grumbles, "Until the original motion is brought forth and seconded and then repeated by the chairman, there is no vote....mmmm...plain and simple..." Teel rolls her eyes. "An all those opposed to exile, say nay, ifn you ain't said it already." Sharpeye looks at Gumble and sighs. "Excuse me one moment." He picks up his quarter-full glass of water and dumps it over his own head. Gumble turns to Teel, "mmmm You don't understand....this vote is invalid unless...it is put forth in the proper manner..." Jacob chuckles. "Goddamned bureaucrats." Jest'liana's laughter receives a new surge of life from the ...unique interaction. Ebonpelt says, "I second the proposal to vote on the motion, for Gumble's sake, and say nay to it." Teel nods to Ebon. "Thank you." She looks at her Vice Chair. "Gum, spud...we really gotta streamline that votin thing." Gumble raises an eyebrow, "MMMmmmm spud??" Teel says, "Gum...just count up the votes." Sharpeye sighs again, swiveling his damp head to look about the table. Ebonpelt looks like she either wants to laugh at or hug Sharpeye, but doesn't dare do either. Rainhawk resists laughing as well. Gumble turns back to his datapad and grumbles slightly murmurring, "mmmmm...making a mockery of the whole proceedings....mmmmm" Gumble murmurs "Nay" Gumble says, "MMMMmmmm that is 1 vote for and 4 against...the motion fails..." Teel says, "Two votes for. One from Drezin. But either way..." Teel raps her gavel. "The motion fails." Teel looks over at the wet Demarian, blinking. She then says, "Okay, what's next?" Ebonpelt leans over to whisper to Sharpeye again. Ebonpelt whispers to Sharpeye. Sharpeye whispers to Ebonpelt. Teel says, "Hello? People?" Sharpeye says, "How about we vote on cryofreeze." Jest'liana cheerily waves at Teel. Ebonpelt giggles, despite clear efforts to restrain it, before coughing, and raising a hand, looking at Teel. Rainhawk says, "Just make a motion, Imperator." Sharpeye says, "Isn't that what I just did?" Teel jerks a thumb at Gumble. "S'rules. Jus say it again." Rainhawk chuckles softly. "I move that, pending trial, the sentence against Fagin and Volstov be cryo-frozen until we return to normal space." Ebonpelt says, "An' I second it." Mordecai smiles faintly. "Didn't we specify a period of ten years?" Rainhawk says, "I changed it." Teel says, "What ifn we get back before ten years have passed?" Mordecai nods. "I am unopposed to this." Rainhawk says, 'I should think that he will then be tried again by the various governments with outstanding warrants." Sharpeye says, "The cryochambers still need a timelock linked to a termination device." Jest'liana frowns and raises her hand, unsure if she still has a voice, but... Gumble raises his head above the screen briefly..."MMMmmmm a guard would still be needed to monitor their condition and status....mmmm" Rainhawk turns toward Sharpeye. It was his idea in the first place. Teel quirks a brow at Jacob, then says, "Okay, how much detail are we talkin bout here? An this is only if they are found guilty at a trial." LeBeau arrives from Command Quarter . LeBeau has arrived. Jacob rolls his eyes. "A jursdictional freaking nightmare. I'll eat em alive." Sharpeye says, "The cryochambers still need a timelock linked to a termination device." Jest'liana frowns and raises her hand, unsure if she still has a voice, but... Gumble raises his head above the screen briefly..."MMMmmmm a guard would still be needed to monitor their condition and status....mmmm" Teel quirks a brow at Jacob, then says, "Okay, how much detail are we talkin bout here? An this is only if they are found guilty at a trial." Rainhawk turns toward Sharpeye. It was his idea in the first place. Jest'liana is sitting in the back, idly watching. Sharpeye shrugs. "We stick them in cryofreeze with a termination device linked to the chambers. Shouldn't be too difficult to manage. If someone tries to take them out of the chambers, the termination device activates." He looks toward Jacob. "And as for Mr. Gettleman's comment, we could dump the cryo chambers into space with a self-contained power system." Ebonpelt says, "Could we ask Galactix to help keep an eye on them?" LeBeau walks in and moves to the wall just inside the room past the door while he listens to what the topic of discussion is for the moment Gumble ponders, "MMMMmmm Unless Galactix has some authority on this ship...I believe the answer is no...this is a job for police and security...mmmmmmm" Teel shudders at all the cryofreeze discussion. "Um, Gal /is/ th'ship, inna lot of ways." She sips some water from a nearby glass. "Does this need more hashin' out, or can we vote on cryo as an option now?" Ebonpelt says, "It's a technical matter, involving the safety of the craft which Galactix helps to monitor.... Would he not be eminently suited to helping?" Ebonpelt grins at Teel. "We have a motion before us to cryo-freeze Fagin. We can certainly vote.... Sharpeye; do you know if we have the facilities ready to do so?" Gumble says, "MMmmmmm the self-destruction mechanism is not called for in this case...that could propose too much danger to them.....MMMM...a malfunction could mean disaster..." Sharpeye nods. "I would assume that medbay has a number of cryofreeze facilities. If not, they can be built." LeBeau moves to a seat in the front row near the door as he picks up on the conversation and decides to stick around for its out come. Sharpeye looks to Gumble. "If there is no termination failsafe device, then anyone could simply remove them from cryofreeze at will. It must be installed." Gumble shakes his head, "NOt if the units were safely guarded...mmmm" Galactix speaks up, "The failsafe can be me. If you like, the controlling circuits can be hardwired directly into my core. As long as I function, they cannot be revived, and only I can issue the revive command." Jest'liana mutters, pretty much to herself, "But can you be hacked, Gal?" Sharpeye quirks a whisker. "And what happens if the units are simply disconnected from you and revived manually, after removing them from the chambers?" Gumble stands up a little, "mmmm Galactix, can you assure that they cannot be awoken without your commands and that they will not be killed even if someone tries to free them? mmmm?" Galactix says, "The potential hacker would find that very difficult, Jest. I can alter my program blocks at will and keep them changing for as long as I like." Ebonpelt looks to Sharpeye. "And an extra failsafe can be provided by your troops...." Gumble peers toward the source of Galactix' voice, awaiting an answer. Sharpeye quirks another whisker. "It doesn't matter if the revival function is hooked into Galactix. They could simply be removed from the cryo units and awoken in a medical facility. The only way to guarantee they do not escape is a destruction mechanism. Galactix says, "Doubtful, Imperator. The locking mechanism would be under my control as well. The only way to get in is to destroy the chamber, which of course kills the individual inside." Ebonpelt says, "Galactix can monitor them through the hook-up to their internal circuitry, and through his cameras. Anyone breaching either sets off alarms. Any malfunction sets off alarms. And we have your troops there...." Gumble nods pleased, "mmmmmmm very good Edonpelt..." Ebonpelt says, "Anyone who could hack Galactix twice over could also hack a destruction mechanism." Sharpeye lifts a brow. "And you can guarantee with one hundred percent certainty that your observation cameras or whatnot will not be circumvented? There is no such thing as 'only one way' in or out of somewhere." Ebonpelt says, "Anyone getting in would have to beat the cameras on the corridors approaching it (and the air vents; lets make sure they're covered), beat your guards, beat the circuitry and locks, and then get out again. Anyone who can do that can probably also manage to disarm an internal booby trap, I'd suggest...." Teel snorts. "There are no hundred percent guarantees, Sharpy. Anythin can be hacked. You jus gotta make th'price too high ta make it worth it." Sharpeye nods to Teel. "Exactly. Which is why they must be executed. That is the only one hundred percent guarantee." Gumble voices, "MMMmmm an occurrence which causes their deaths which comes from the measures taken by us is nothing less than murder and cruel and unusual punishment...if they however are killed by someone's attempts to rescue them...whoever they may be...that is the only acceptable means...mmmm..." Sharpeye leans back in his chair. "If you don't want to execute him, just parade him around in public without an armed escort. See how long he lives when more than one civilian has a clear shot at him." Jacob rolls his eyes and stands. "All right, that's enough." Ebonpelt says, "That'd be illegal and you know it.... In any case; we're supposed to be discussing cryo-freezing the prisoners....." Sharpeye says, "I cannot see how you can condone allowing a man to live who has killed thousands and ruined the lives of millions. Especially when he still represents a threat. Locking him up does no good. Someone will break him out. The only option is execution." Ebonpelt ignores Jacob, looking to Teel. Jacob points at Sharpeye. "Clearly, this whole thing is just a sham. Exile is the fairest thing to do." Ebonpelt says, "Madame Chair? Have that man evicted, please. He's already been warned." Teel sighs. "One, we voted /against/ exile, Jacob. Two, we are /supposed/ to be discussin Cryo, Sharpy!" Gumble pages: Attica! Attica! Attica! Jest'liana stands up and stretches. Jacob growls. "I'm not going to stand here while respected so-called Senators discuss the means of killing my clients!" Ebonpelt says, "Then leave, Gettleman, or be bodily thrown out!" Teel says, "Chill, Ebon." Jacob points at Ebonpelt. "My clients have rights, Senator!" Ebonpelt says, "And you are ignoring the right of the Senate to debate, Gettleman. Would you like us to slam you in jail for that? How would you plead for your clients then? If you wish to retain the capacity to do your job, sit down and shut up." Sharpeye frowns at a beeping from his belt. He looks at his commlink's small display, reading something off it. Gumble says, "MMMmmm they do...indeed...while Mr. gettleman is out of order and process...he is restating what I have said...they still have rights..." Jacob laughs at Ebonpelt. "You have respect for no one but yourself!" Ebonpelt nods to Gumble. "And I am arguing for the law to be followed, myself. Gettleman is merely seeking to cause confusion and disrupt proceedings." Teel calmly says to Gettleman, "Your clients got rights. Now, we also got rules. No speakin outta turn. Please leave." Jacob raises his eyebrows. "I could not possibly add more confusion to this fiasco. And I'm not going anywhere when the Senate is openly contemplating assassination." Teel says, "An Ebon...hush. Yer jus rilin him even more." Gumble smiles to Ebonpelt and nods reassuringly, "MMmmmm only if you let him....just ignore him as his comments do not in any way represent the senate's, whether similar or not..." Ebonpelt shrugs. "He's got away with too much already...." Rainhawk hmms. Teel raises her voice. "Jus cause Sharpeye said somethin don't mean everybody on th'senate agrees with him, Jacob. Leave." Ebonpelt glances around at Rainhawk. Sharpeye clears his throat. "Excuse me, I must depart. It seems I've been sitting at this table for over a year now, according to the message I just received. My vote on cryofreeze is yay only if a self destruct mechanism is included." He stands. "Again, forgive my absence." Jacob shakes his head. "No. I'd just as soon remain to represent my clients." Ebonpelt blinks up at Sharpeye. Sharpeye steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Sharpeye has left. Ebonpelt looks expectantly at Teel. Gumble looks around hearing the doors shut, then notices Sharpeye is missing...."MMmmm? Well what in--?" Teel snorts. "Whatever. Sit there, Jacob." Ebonpelt SCOWLS. "There is nothing for him to represent his clients IN. This is not a trial. He has ignored repeated warnings, and even a direct instruction." Jacob smiles faintly and takes his seat, nodding. Ebonpelt shakes her head firmly. Teel smiles at Ebon. "Let's jus' get on with our job. Now, we were bout ta vote on Cryo as an option ifn those guys are found guilty. Now we gonna vote or what?" Ebonpelt continues scowling. "What was the point of telling him to leave if you weren't willing to back it up? Ah, well. Aye." Mordecai shakes his head, frowning at the entire affair. "Aye. Freezing them is acceptable." Ebonpelt says, "But I believe that the motion was in fact to keep them in cryofreeze until wedelivered them for trial in our universe, eh, Rainhawk?" Gumble ponders, "MMMMMMmmmm wait...does that mean with or without sharpeye's destruction clause...that is an important issue..." Rainhawk nods to Ebonpelt. "Aye." Gumble adds, "Yes...this isn't about their guilt or innocence...nor about a trial...this is just about the method of transport used..." Teel looks over at Rainhawk. "So it's cryo, /until/ a trial. Got it." Gumble looks back to Teel, "MMMmmmm With or without the destruction things connected to the cryo...." Gumble says, "?" Ebonpelt says, "They weren't mentioned in this motion; we can table Sharpeye's preference as a supplementary motion, following on from this one?" Rainhawk agrees with Ebonpelt. "No amendment was formally proposed." Ebonpelt says, "So the Imperator votes to Nay to this - but in absentia puts forward a motion for cryo-freezing with lethal fail-safe...." Gumble nods happily, "mmmm very well then, could you each repeat aye or nay so that I can accurately record the votes?" Ebonpelt says, "Aye." Rainhawk says, "Aye." Gumble says, "Aye" Mordecai says, "Aye." Teel sighs and awaits the voting to finish. Gumble says, "MMMmmmm the motion-N...carries..." Teel says, "Okay, now for Sharpy's amendment." Ebonpelt says, "Galactix? Could you supervise an internal lethal fail-safe? Is it possible?" Mordecai shakes his head. "I cannot approve of an internal lethal failsafe when these men have not even been convicted yet." Galactix says, "It would be possible to install a device on the chambers which is tuned to my neural net frequenices. One thought, and the machines would power off." Gumble nods, "mmmmm most assuredly, NO form of lethal ANYTHING is acceptable...." Teel says, "Well, you just voted for the cryo without th'lethal thing." Mordecai nods. "Correct." Teel says, "So now you gotta motion by Sharpy /for/ th'lethal thing." Ebonpelt says, "It's worth checking whether it's POSSIBLE, whatever your views...." Mordecai says, "Correct. I do not support the lethal factor." Gumble says, "not unless it is voted upon to do so..." Teel says, "Okay, aye ya want lethals, nay ya don't..." Ebonpelt chuckles. "If it's not possible, then there'd be no point holding the vote...." Mordecai says, "Nay, no lethal failsafe until *after* conviction." Jest'liana stands up and moves towards the exit. Jest'liana steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Jest'liana has left. Ebonpelt glances at Rainhawk. Rainhawk says, "I concur with Mordecai." Ebonpelt says, "Aye from the Imperator, of course. And.... Ummm. Aye from me too, I think, if I can get details from Galactix about fail-safes to stop the accidental activation of the device. Not that it matters now, I don't think...." Teel says, "Two against, two for...Gumble?" Gumble shakes his head, "MMmmmmm no Ebonpelt, you cannot vote for Sharpeye....even though he put forth the motion, he has not voted. Nor has he left us his ballot." Gumble turns to Teel, "Nay" Teel says, "Yes he did, Gum spud." Gumble turns back to Teel, "Mmmmmm Senator I must ask you to refrain from using these personal ...nicknames...of yours..." LeBeau stands and heads for the door LeBeau steps through the double doors into the command quarter. LeBeau has left. Rainhawk looks to Teel, waiting for the tally. Teel shrugs. "Sorry, Gumble. Either way, three ta two." Gumble scratches his nose, "thank you..." Rainhawk looks around the room at the diminishing crowd. "Now there is still the matter of Buchanan. It seems to me that the community of Sanctuary is the only organization with claims against this man." Mordecai nods to Rainhawk Rainhawk asks, "Is there a judicial system set up for Sanctuary?" Teel shakes her head. Mordecai nods. "There is." Teel blinks. Ebonpelt chuckles. "I made sure there was.... Gumble says, "....mmmmm.....and...there is the police...which may keep him in custody as Sanctuary law states..." Rainhawk says, "I move that the issue of Buchanan be left in the hands of the Sanctuary judiciary system. We need not concern ourselves with him." Mordecai ponders this. "Actually, Senator...exile might be just the thing for Mr. Buchanan. Fitting, in fact." Rainhawk shakes his head. "Regardless, we need not decide that." Ebonpelt nods to Rainhawk. "Seconded." Mordecai smiles enigmatically at Rainhawk. "The man decried all things alien. He has now effectively alienated himself from all aboard this ship. We cannot expect to reasonably supply him with a fair trial, and he has indicated a wish to be "away from all the aliens" on Sanctuary. Why not grant him that wish?" Mordecai looks to Teel. "I'd like to make a motion to exile Duke Buchanan. We represent the Sanctuary community. We are qualified to do so." Ebonpelt says, "Because, Senator, we must obey the laws we created. And it would be rare to grant individuals accused of crimes their wishes simply because they were accused of crimes and disliked by members of the community...." Gumble mmmmmms...I second Rainhawk's motion... Teel tilts her head. "A motion to just exile Buchanan? By himself. Anybody seconding that one as well?" Rainhawk does not second Mordecai's motion. Mordecai shrugs slightly. "Senators, if we leave Duke Buchanan in the hands of the local judiciary, he will likely prevail due to lack of evidence." Ebonpelt frowns, thinking for a few moments, then slowly shakes her head. Ebonpelt says, "We make that all the more likely if we are seen to interfere.... As the ruling body, we could entertain a motion to exercise him for reasons of public safety - such as his own - in any case." Gumble chirps up, "MMMmmmm pardon but....wasn't Buchanon one of the three voted upon to have Cryogenically frozen?" Mordecai shrugs. "Senator Rainhawk singled him out." Mordecai says, "I also favored exiling all of them." Mordecai says, "I do favor exiling Buchanan. I find it has much poetic justice to it. He has no foothold here anymore." Gumble says, "MMMmmmmmm well currentl;y it has already been decided to freeze him...." Ebonpelt says, "We voted to freeze them until delivered to trial...." Ebonpelt says, "Thus, he is frozen until the start of a trial...." Mordecai smiles vaguely. "Then why is the chair entertaining anything further?" Gumble hmmmmms and then smiles, "MMMMmmmm a quick freeze indeed...." Rainhawk shakes his head, "My motion was only to freeze Fagin and Volstov." Rainhawk asserts, "I named them specifically in my motion." "Oh." Ebonpelt grins somewhat sheepishly. Jacob chuckles Ebonpelt says, "In any case - this current motion? I vote aye." Mordecai stands. "I must take my leave. I assume my motion of exile dies without a second?" Teel tilts her head. Ebonpelt glances around. Gumble peers at his screen, "MMMmmm yes Senator Rainhawk is very much correct...now....what is the current motion again?" Ebonpelt says, "To have Buchanan tried by the normal Sanctuary judicial process...." Mordecai nods. "I vote nay to this. I do not believe justice will be found in the local court. If there is nothing more to discuss on the matter of exile, I will be going." Rainhawk nods farewell to Mordecai. Gumble nods concluding his typing. "Aye" Mordecai turns, fingers steepled, and makes his way toward the steps. Jacob smiles as he watches this turn of events. Rainhawk looks around to see if anyone else going to comment on the current motion. Mordecai steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Mordecai has left. Teel types on her comppad, awaiting the ending of the vote. Gumble tabulates, "MMMmmmm that's 3 votes Aye, and 1 vote Nay" Rainhawk says, "Are we voting? If so, I vote aye." Jacob nods curtly, stands and takes his briefcase. "You all have just made me - and Mr. Buchanan - quite happy. My thanks." He bows, then walks toward the door.